


(un)happy ending

by AiryRain



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, from friend to relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiryRain/pseuds/AiryRain
Summary: Хёнджуна накрывает волнами, словно теплым одеялом.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin





	(un)happy ending

На часах светится неоновым синим половина первого ночи. Не смотря на то, что что солнце пекло весь день, начиная с самого утра, Хёнджуну кажется, что волны, которые ещё немного и достигнут пальцев его ног, будут ледяными. Как будто сейчас не июль, а апрель–май.  
Хоть плечи и укрыты тёплым пледом, который кто-то оставил на пляжной скамейке около дома, он всё ещё мерзнет. Толстовка, благоразумно стянутая с веселящегося вместе с остальными Ханёна, слишком большая и практически не греет, пропуская через себя много холодного воздуха. При этом давящее ощущение, из-за которой он и покинул дом, все так же преследует его.  
Если кто и спросил Хёнджуна, как ему может быть и холодно, и душно одновременно — он бы не смог ответить. Ему и так кажется, что вряд ли кому-то придет в голову спрашивать его хоть о чем-то.

_Солнце слепит своими красно-жёлтыми лучами, из-за чего Хёнджин щурится так, что совсем не видно его глаз. Завораживающе.  
Хёнджун не может перестать смотреть на парня, который стоит в двух метрах от него. Складывается ощущение, что здесь и сейчас творится какая-то магия. Ему всегда говорили, ещё до знакомства с самим Хёнджином, что тот невероятно красивый. И сейчас, когда они знакомы не первый год, ему ни раз не приходило в голову, что этот факт можно оспорить.  
Для него Хёнджин похож на картину. _

Голые ступни утопают в прохладном песке. Хёнджун шевелит пальцами, чтобы немного вернуть чувствительность и залипает на странном ощущении, когда мелкие песчинки скатываются вниз по коже.  
Волны становятся всё сильнее и сильнее, и одна из них наконец добирается до его ног, укрывая собой до щиколоток. Нагибаясь, Хёнджун задумчиво проводит ладонью по мокрому песку, закапывая себя ещё глубже. Джинсы начинают мокнуть и неприятно липнуть к ногам. Лучше бы он надел какие-нибудь лёгкие шорты или штаны, которые можно было бы закатать.  
Смириться с этими ощущениями оказывается намного легче, когда Хёнджун поднимает голову к небу и видит, как по глубокому синему раскинулись бело-желтые точки, а луна светит прямо по направлению к нему. Если бы к этому можно было бы добавить немного любимого зелёного, неожиданно приходит в голову Хёнджуну.  
Вода оказывается тёплой.

_О том, что Хёнджин не любит, когда его называют красивым, Хёнджун узнал через полгода после их знакомства. Они все вместе смотрели видео со вступительных в универ и кто-то, сейчас уже и не вспомнить, кто именно, акцентировал внимание, что именно в тот день Хёнджин своей запоминающейся внешностью завоевал внимание всех девчонок с потока.  
Если бы у Хёнджуна недавно не появилась привычка постоянно смотреть на Хёнджина, он бы даже не понял, что тому это высказывание не понравилось. Но он смотрел. Стараясь не палиться, он постоянно, каждую их встречу, смотрел и научился читать любое изменение на чужом лице. И это не то, чем можно было бы гордиться, но Хёнджун никак не мог избавиться от этой привычки.  
Хёнджин захватил его внимание на сто процентов, не прикладывая для этого никаких усилий. _

Из дома, откуда Хёнджун пришёл на пляж, еле слышно доносятся звуки такой знакомой песни. Он подпевает себе под нос, пытаясь вспомнить название группы, но так и не справляется с этим. Кажется, Ханён показывал ему клип, когда предлагал поставить на переводной экзамен групповой танец.  
Хёнджун прикрывает глаза, беззвучно проговаривая слова, и глубоко вдыхает морской запах, который стойко ассоциируется у него с домом. В городе пахнет совершенно иначе.  
Это напоминает ему о том, как они однажды, — кажется, это было после окончания второго курса, — выбрались всё той же компанией в Пусан. Они тогда решили отпраздновать успешно сданные экзамены и для этого сняли огромную квартиру недалеко от моря. Это были очень весёлые дни, в ощущение которых всё ещё хочется вернуться.  
После тех самых каникул Хёнджун постоянно чувствует холод внутри.

_Март — не лучшее время для купаний, но парней с танцевального факультета не смогла остановить вода, по ощущениям больше похожая на лёд, и температура воздуха меньше десяти градусов. Предпочитая наблюдать за всеми с берега, Хёнджун вместе с Кевином, сделали огромное количество фото и видео того, как их друзья громко орали высокими голосами. Тот, хоть и не учился вместе с ними, но каждый раз оказывался рядом в этих поездках. Когда компания вылезла наконец-то из воды, Хёнджун все не мог перестать отпускать комментарии об их схожести с мокрыми котами, неудачно принявшими душ.  
Его переклинивает, когда он видит уставшее лицо Хёнджина. Тот вроде и смеётся со всеми остальными, но это не выглядит искренне. Позднее, когда парни, высушенные и одетые в тёплые вещи, выпивают вечером, Хёнджина вроде как отпускает и он уже сам рассказывает какие-то истории и отпускает шутки в сторону Ханёна, который в тот день оказывается тем ещё нелепым неудачником. И то, что тот для них хён — совершенно не спасает.  
Может быть дело в алкоголе, но тогда Хёнджун впервые жалеет, что они с Хёнджином даже меньше, чем знакомые. _

Волны подбираются всё ближе и ближе, и Хёнджун отходит подальше, опасаясь, что они слишком сильно намочат джинсы. Посильнее, насколько это возможно, укутавшись в плед, он прогуливается по мокрому песку вдоль берега. С того марта прошло больше года, но он так и не смог ничего сделать для того, чтобы они начали общаться. Если так подумать, Хёнджун и не пытался. Его устраивало просто наблюдать за Хёнджином, а если и появлялся какой-то шанс подойти и подружиться, его сразу же окутывало оцепенением.  
Мог ли он назвать свои чувства влюбленностью или обожанием — он не знал. Хоть Хёнджуну иногда и казалось, что его сердце разбито, это не похоже на то, что он испытывал в школе, когда встречался со своей одноклассницей. Рассматривать чужое лицо, улавливая любые изменения, наблюдать за парнем откуда-то со стороны — всё это скорее напоминает какую-то вредную привычку, от которой Хёнджун не может отказаться.  
У него всегда было плохо со словами, именно поэтому он и выбрал танцы. С их помощью можно рассказать любую историю: другим или самому себе. Продолжая глубоко дышать, Хёнджун вслушивается в звуки вокруг себя и решается согреться другим способом, раз теплая ткань не помогает. Он возвращается к стоящей около дома скамейке, сбрасывает туда плед и, немного подумав, чужую толстовку. И сразу же ловит ритм, что-то между битами, звучащими из дома, и морским прибоем. В голове крутится подходящая под эту атмосферу песня, сочетающая в себе все окружающие Хёнджуна звуки.

_Парня Хёнджина зовут Сынмин. Об этом Хёнджун узнал совершенно случайно, подслушав его разговор с одним из их однокурсников. Это не та информация, которую он когда-либо хотел знать. Машинально скребя ногтями по горлу, Хёнджун отошёл подальше от парней, не желая разбивать себе сердце ещё какой-нибудь не предназначенной для него информацией.  
Усевшись на подоконник в противоположном конце комнаты, Хёнджун повертел головой. Ему хотелось сконцентрироваться на чём-то другом, чтобы никто не смог понять, что он сейчас чувствовал себя раздавлено, но это оказалась не так просто сделать. Он продолжал переводить взгляд с людей на предметы и обратно, пока не заметил Кевина, с которым сегодня он еще не здоровался.  
Тот смотрел прямо ему в глаза._

Скользить по мокрому и сухому песку странно и тяжело. Не рекомендуется танцевать без полной разминки, поэтому он старается не переусердствовать и использует лёгкие движения, которые не смогут травмировать связки. Ноги и руки не слушаются, портя отточенные связки, а тело уводит куда-то в сторону моря. Хёнджун не успевает остановить себя и из-за этого его ноги оказываются мокрыми по колено.  
Мелодия, которую создаёт море специально для этого вечера, утягивает его в себя. Используя руки, Хёнджун рисует ими в воздухе своё разочарование в собственных чувствах и не понимает, почему ему раньше не приходило в голову протанцевать всё то, что у него на душе.  
Тело всё лучше и лучше поддается контролю, поэтому он решается на исполнение более сложных связок руками. При этом он не стоит на месте, заходя в море все дальше так, что вода достигает середины бедра. Луна светит прямо в глаза, но, в отличии от солнца, совершенно не слепит. Хёнджун проводит по воде пальцами и принимает то, как волна накрывает его по грудь.  
Из-за танцев и тёплой воды дышать намного легче.

_Иногда ему кажется, что они знакомы с Кевином всю жизнь, хотя, на самом деле, они познакомились на первом хёнджуновом курсе. У них разница в два года, разные факультеты и разные интересы по жизни. Корейское имя Кевина — Мун Хёнсо, — нравится Хёнджуну намного больше. А ещё он обожает, когда хён поёт колыбельные только ему.  
Из-за того, что Хёнджун слишком сильно увлекся своими наблюдениями за другим человеком, они отдалились друг от друга настолько, что почти перестали общаться даже в привычной компании. А с последней встречи наедине точно прошло больше полгода. Сначала Хёнджун не замечает, как постепенно они общаются всё меньше и меньше, а потом он не может ничего придумать, чтобы всё исправить.  
Ему только и остаётся, что ловить чужие взгляды с другого конца комнаты._

Глубоко вздохнув, в очередной раз за вечер, Хёнджун ныряет в воду. Он плывет под водой, и мокрая одежда тянет его ко дну. Выпустив весь воздух, он опускается ниже и прикасается пальцами к песку. Дотерпев до момента, когда воздуха перестает хватать совсем, он выныривает и смаргивает солёную воду. Хёнджун одновременно мотает головой и жадно глотает кислород, понимая, что каким-то образом умудрился повернуться лицом к пляжу.  
Шорох волн продолжает создавать для него красивую мелодию, а голове так необходимо пусто. Именно такого состояния ему хотелось достичь весь вечер. Присматриваясь, Хёнджун видит кого-то на том месте, где он сидел перед тем, как зайти в море.  
Он поднимает голову к небу, которое, по ощущениям, стало только ярче в своей синеве, и щурится, смотря на звёзды. Прямо сейчас ему хорошо, почти так же, как было несколько лет назад. Когда ещё не было фантомно разбитого сердца, и он даже не представлял, какой Хёнджин на самом деле. И ему совсем не хочется возвращаться обратно.  
Хёнджун шагает обратно к берегу, а тёплая вода словно подгоняет его к человеку, который, видимо, стоит там не просто так. И невежливо заставлять того ждать.  
Особенно, если это Кевин.  
— Давно здесь? — Хёнджун чувствует, как его губы расплываются в улыбке, а счастье наполняет тело, словно гелий воздушный шарик.  
— Почти что год, — отвечают ему мягкими интонациями, — Я могу, конечно, потерпеть ещё немного. Но может быть ты готов пойти со мной сейчас?

Прикрывая глаза, Хёнджун запоминает, как море впитывается в сухие участки песка. И шагает вперёд.


End file.
